Ain't Afraid to Die
by Sanshu
Summary: A vicious demon finally realises that what he has done was wrong... but he realised too late, Death, Yaoi implied, Original work.


Ain't Afraid to Die...

Tears.

Spilling down pale cheeks, falling to the floor.

Golden eyes raw and red, wide with horror.

"Why...?" came a soft, whispered voice; full of pain, anguish and confusion.

At his feet lay a limp, pale, curled up body. Thick, crimson liquid of the boy's life essence spilling out of the deep cuts on his arms, already forming a puddle. Red hair mattered in blood and sweat, cheeks stained with dry tears. He was unable to see the other's eyes; he doubted he would want to see those dark, lifeless orbs.

"Why...?" came the soft, cracking voice again. The –now- short haired demon's body shaking with fear. He was unable to move, unable to look away, no matter how much he wanted to, but looking at the sight before him tore his heart. Of course he had seen the dead and blood before, but this was different, this made him feel sick to his stomach. "I never meant for this to happen..." he whispered once again in his broken voice.

He only wanted the boy for himself; he wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to please him in any way possible. He wanted to be loved by him, to love him back; he never wanted this to happen... He didn't realise how fragile the young half demon, half angel, really was.

He knelt down, avoiding the puddle of blood, his blood. He shivered; he had never felt so disgusted looking at blood. He had spilt the red head's blood that night in his sadistic pleasure, but this was different. He reached to the boy's head, brushing a few strands of orange-red hair out of his face, smiling in spite of himself. The hair he loved so much was one of the causes of his teasing. He may of sounded cruel at the time, but he really was only joking. Then there was the boy's height. He probably only reached 5ft, that not including his wild, normally spiky hair.

He never realised that such simple teasing would result to this, but that wasn't all he did. He didn't want to admit it was the fact that he couldn't control himself that caused this. The blood he spilt, and the screams and pleas to stop. The tears the boy cried and those three, painful words, the opposite of what he wanted to hear past those soft, kiss swollen lips.

_I hate you…_

Those words would stab at his heart for eternity. The demonic blood that ran through him caused him to be so cruel and so vile, even to the one he loved the most. Small fangs bit at the soft, trembling lip as a light sob managed to escape him. "My angel…" he whispered, looking over the now cold body. He was too late… he was always too late. If only he had told him sooner… "Daisuke…" he gave a small, saddened chuckle. That name, he always hated to be called by that. It was always Die, never Daisuke. Though, he never really found out why. Maybe he should of. Maybe instead of forcing his love onto the boy, tearing his body and soul with his needs, he should of sat down with him, talked with him, found out more about his precious little angel.

Golden eyes glanced towards the large window; the moon was full tonight, shining down on the two lost souls almost like a heavenly light, almost calling one of its angels back to the skies where he would be protected. But it was too late for that; his love had killed this still beautiful creature. Black painted claws gently stroked over the scarred cheek, before the demon leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to those lips, their first kiss that wasn't powerful and needy, unwanted. "I wish I could join you…" he said against the lips, eyes staring down at him as he rose up once again on his knees. "But after what I've done… even death isn't a good enough punishment."

He closed his eyes, flash backs running through his mind, remembering all the things he did to the younger half breed. The way he sliced through the soft, pale skin with his claws, how he sank sharp, pin point fangs into the slim, delicate neck, draining the rich crimson liquid more than once. How the demon tortured the trembling, innocent body of its senses, making him feel things that the red head had never felt before.

_N-no! Stop!_

Those cries of pain that he brought forth still fresh in his mind; haunting him for as long as he lived, mocking him, diving him to his own insanity.

"I'm so sorry my angel…" the dark haired demon whispered to the silent room, tears slowly falling from his eyes. The room began to darken as clouds covered the night sky, before a loud rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Slowly, he picked up the limp, light weight body, holding back the sick feeling in his stomach. He trudged over to the door, golden hues staring to haze over as he felt his own life draining from his body, though he was still there, doomed to walk the earth with the guilt of killing such a wonderful boy. He headed for the main door to the large mansion like house, a ghost of a whispered coming from the shell of a demon, almost unheard to the empty home as a loud crash of thunder came, lightning following.

"I love you…"


End file.
